One just like me
by Sanjichan56
Summary: As the Strawhat Pirates stopped on an island they saw a girl getting denied service in a store. Ultimately they ignore the incident except for one Sanji. He is curious about the girl that looks so much like him so he decides to find out who she is and why she is treated the way she is.


The Strawhat crew had just landed on a new island to restock on supplies before the continued on their adventure to the One Piece. As they were walking through this large town they saw a girl get shoved out of a store violently the owner yelling at her to stay out and not come back. She turned their way and they finally got a good look at her. She had waist length blonde hair with a black bang that covered the left side of her face. She wore a white flowy lace shirt that showed off her stomach and a pair of dress pants with black shoes. She had tattoos running up her arm and a piercing in her belly button. She also had a black cane hanging at her hip from her belt.

They watched as she sighed heavily shook her head and walked away. They looked confused wondering what just happened.

"I wonder what that was about." Nami wondered.

"Who knows and who cares." Zoro said walking away.

Ultimately they decided to ignore it. Everyone except for Sanji that is. The Strawhat crew decided to split up to go do their own thing and get their jobs done while they were there.

Sanji while he was grabbing food decided to ask somebody about the girl he saw earlier. Sanji was at a stand buying seafood and other meats when he asked the owner about her. " Hey can I ask you a question?" Sanji asked the vendor. The vendor looked up at Sanji and smiled. "Sure." He replied back.

"Do you know who that blonde haired beauty is?" The vendor narrowed his eyes slightly when Sanji asked this question.

"What blonde haired girl?" Sanji didn't noticed the change in the man's demeanor.

"The one with the black bangs and the cane on her waist."

"Why are you wondering about that demon?" The man asked angrily. Sanji looked at him confused.

"Why are you calling her a demon?"

"Because that's what she is a demon. Destroyed the village. Killed my wife and son in the attack." Sanji looked surprised to hear this. How could a such a sweet looking girl cause so much pain and destruction.

"You shouldn't call a lady a demon no matter how much destruction she causes. But thanks for the information." Sanji then made his purchases and left contemplating what the man just said.

Sanji continued his shopping and brought everything back to the Thousand Sunny. After putting everything away he left once again to explore the village on the island. As Sanji was walking he once again saw the blonde girl that seemed to plague his thoughts. She was surrounded by what seemed to be a group of people trying to attack her. He stood there as they charged at her attacking from all sides. When he saw her get hit in the stomach by a punch he rushed in to help her. Sanji quickly dealt with the men.

"Hey don't you ever hit a woman you understand me." Sanji yelled at them. One man stood up and glared at Sanji.

"That is no woman. That is a demon that needs to be killed." One of the attackers yelled. Sanji turned and looked at the girl.

"She looks like a normal woman to me." Sanji pointed out.

"It's a demon in disguise."An attacker yelled out at Sanji.

"Then it must be a real good disguise because she looks completely normal to me. So as long as she looks like a normal woman I will treat her as such. A woman deserves to be waited on hand and foot not beat by savages like you." Sanji yelled at them starting a barrage of kicks. They men fled in fear. Sanji scoffed and looked at the girl standing beside him. She looked at him and blushed heavily.

"Thank you for helping me." She said and looked at the ground. Sanji turned to her and smiled.

"No thanks is needed. I had to help protect a lady as beautiful as you." Sanji grabbed her hand.

"You are true beauty. The only demons I see are those disgusting enough to attack someone as beautiful as you." The girl blushed harder at Sanji's words no one ever having been so nice to her before.

Sanji blinked remembering he forgot to ask for her name. " Does this sweet lady have a name?" Sanji asked.

The girl lifted her head and looked at Sanji saying. "My name is Naru... Naru Uzumaki it's nice to meet you." She smiled introducing herself proudly. Sanji was surprised by the way she cheered up so quickly but brushed it off.

"I'm Sanji cook for the Strawhat pirates my lovely." Sanji smiled at her with hearts in his eyes. Naru looked at Sanji with a curious expression and started to laugh. Sanji looked at her confused as to why she was laughing. Did he do something funny?

"I'm sorry it's just that... You are really... Cute." Naru told him with a big smile on her face that reminded him of Luffy. Sanji looked at her eyes wide no one had called him cute before when he did that usually they got defensive.

"I'm glad that a woman like you finds me attractive. Now can I ask why they were doing that to you?" Naru sighed heavily and looked away from Sanji.

"It's a long story..."

 **I hope you enjoyed this first chapter. This is the first story I've written in a very long time so I'm trying to get a feel for writing again. I plan on rewriting a lot of my old stories because they just aren't as good as I want them to be. Thanks for reading I know this chapter is short but I'll make the next one longer. If you have any feedback please let me know thanks...**


End file.
